Hud
World of Padman features completely redone HUD. The HUD is seperated into 3 parts: Left side, center and right side. Center HUD The center HUD is the most important HUD. It displays the player's health (Red on the left) and Shield (Blue on the right) if the left side is in a darker red, or the right side in a darker blue, that means the player has more than 100% health or shield. The maximum amount of health and shield that a player can have is 200%, which can be achieved by collecting PadShards, PadShield and Revival powerups. In the Center of the HUD, the player's avatar is displayed in a 3D style. Left HUD The left HUD displays the current weapon that the player is holding via it's logo, and also the ammo left for it. Below the ammo are two boxes. The one with the "x" on it is the player's score, the other one is the player with the current highest score. If one is in Team Play, then the Red box is the score of the Red team, and the Blue box is the score of the blue team. Right HUD The right HUD only appears in the Big Balloon, Spray Your Color and Capture The Flag/Lolly gametypes. Spray Your Color HUD The Spray Your Color HUD displays how many cartridges the player is currently carrying. The red circles are cartridges that are being held, the blue circles are empty spaces. The left side of the HUD displays a spinning 3D model of a neutral,red or blue cartridge. Big Balloon HUD The Big Balloon HUD displays all three balloons in the map. The white balloons are neutral ones (Not captured), the red ones are balloons captured by the Red team and the blue ones are balloons captured by the Blue team. If a balloon is flashing in between white and Red/Blue, it means it's being attacked by the corresponding team. Capture The Lolly HUD The Capture The Lolly/Flag HUD displays the current status of both Lollies. If a lolly has an "x" on it, it means it's held by another player. If a lolly has a "?" on it, it means it's dropped somewhere. The bottom part of the HUD displays a spinning 3D model of the lolly if the player is carrying it. Draw Team Overlay The Team Overlay is a seperate HUD that can be turned on in the Options menu. It only appears in Team Play games and displays all of the player's teammates. That includes their name, avatar, current Health and Shield status, the weapon they are holding and the lolly (if they are holding it) Server Info and Time Left To turn on the Server Info HUD, press K in-game. it displays the server name, timelimit, pointlimit, current map and current gametype. For the Time Left HUD (which is right above the Server Info HUD), you can enable it in the Options. It displays the time left via minutes and seconds.